Tu n'es plus seule désormais
by lolitanaturella
Summary: Son espèce avait été exterminé, mais par elle ne sait quel moyen elle avait survécu. Sa haine envers cette personne qui disait vouloir son bonheur s'intensifiera lorsqu'elle verra la fille de son père. Comment réussira-t-elle a survivre et à s'intégrer dans cette société nouvelle? fanfiction se basant sur l'animé et non les scans, rated M, OC x Luxus


**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Me voici enfin dans ma première fanfiction fairy tail! Wow comment vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse car cela fait un petit moment que je voulais en écrire une ! ^^**

 **Je dois vous avouez que pour l'instant je posterais le prochain chapitre en fonction des vues de l'épilogue. Comme je n'ai pas de béta correcteur/correctrice, je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes que vous verrez ^^'**

 **Oui je tiens à préciser que j'ai remodifié cet épilogue.**

 **Bref assez de blabla voici l'histoire et bonne lecture!**

 **See yaaaa~**

* * *

 _« Tu n'es plus seule désormais »_

Pendant de nombreuses années les yuros vivaient en harmonies avec les humains. Cependant en l'an XXXX on décréta que les yuros étaient un danger pour le monde entier. Dès lors le projet d'extermination de cette espèce fut mis en place. Ce fut la première fois depuis de nombreuses années que le sang n'avait pas autant coulé. On venait d'assister au plus grand génocide que le monde ait connu.

Beaucoup ignore cependant comment cet acte horrible a pu exister. Pour cela il faut revenir quelques années en arrière...

Un mariage eu lieu pour la première fois entre les deux espèces, et de cet amour, naquit une petite fille. Elle était le portrait parfait de sa mère. Pendant cinq ans ils vécurent heureux. Au cours de sa croissance la petite fille acquit les mêmes caractéristiques que sa mère, on ne pouvait plus douter sur sa nature c'était une yuro.

Mais ces jours de bonheurs furent vite oubliés, la mère avait commis un acte d'adultère avec un de son espèce. Le père ayant eu vent de cette histoire alla trouver sa femme en furie qui était dans la chambre de sa fille, entrain de lui conter une histoire. D'un geste rapide, il tendit le revolver sur sa femme et tira. Sa fille qui était dans les bras de sa mère cria d'horreur, elle la vit tomber en arrière et une énorme flaque de sang se dessina sur la moquette. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère criant et pleurant à chaudes larmes mais son père n'en avait que faire. Il la prit par la nuque voulant la tuer elle aussi, elle qui lui ressemblait tant. Mais il oublia vite cette idée préférant se rendre vers les conseillers de la ville. Il jeta alors violemment la fillette contre un mur et parti.

Il se rendit très vite vers la salle du conseil de la ville et leur expliqua l'acte horrible dont il a été victime. Il en profita pour exagérer les faits et leur faire croire que sa femme s'en était prise à lui. Il leurs dit qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, qu'elle était devenue sauvage et qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'abattre. Cette histoire révolta chaque conseiller et pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne soient victimes de leur sauvagerie, ils décidèrent de tous les exterminer. A l'aide des lacrima chaque conseiller pu informer les villes et villages des faits, et ils leurs demandèrent d'exécuter le projet d'extermination de l'espèce. Beaucoup étaient retentissants mais ils furent très vite convaincus par des mensonges sordides.

Dès lors, le sang coula pendant plus d'un an. Ils savaient cependant que quelques-uns avaient survécus, ils n'étaient pas dupes mais ils instaurèrent une loi qui ne dura qu'un mois disant que toutes personnes apercevant un yuro et le ramenant aux autorités recevra une récompense inestimable. Comme les chasseurs de primes, mages et bien d'autres ramenaient des personnes qu'ils faisaient passer pour yuro, la loi fut donc très vite abolie.

Pour en revenir à la vie du père, il rejoignit une guilde pendant ces fameuses années. Et c'est justement dans cette guilde qu'il rencontra sa femme, une humaine, celle qui pourra le rendre vraiment heureux. Pour ceux qui pensaient qu'il aimait toujours son ancienne femme pouvaient se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Elle l'avait trahi et peu importait ces sentiments, plus jamais il voulait entendre parler d'elle, il voulait oublier son visage et se demandait comment a-t-il pu faire pour aimer une telle femme.

Il eut également une fille avec sa nouvelle femme et la naissance de ce petit être lui fit penser à son autre fille. Même s'il détestait son ancienne femme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'était devenue sa première enfant. Avait-elle survécu ou bien périe à son tour ?

Mais plus les jours passèrent et plus il oublia sa fille, se focalisant sur sa vraie famille. Hélas ces moments de bonheurs furent de nouveau interrompus. Sa femme était malade et elle fut très vite emporter par la mort.

Par ailleurs, une question se doit d'être répondue : qu'était devenue la petite fille ?

Après s'être fait jetée violemment contre le mur, la petite fille réussie tant bien que mal à se relever, et la douleur dans son cœur dû à la perte de sa mère ne l'aidait pas, au contraire. Elle essaya de s'approcher de sa mère en rampant, ses larmes continuèrent à ruisseler sur son visage. Mais elle fut horrifiée de voir sa mère baignant dans une mare de sang, son corps reprenant sa vraie forme. Elle caressa la joue de sa mère et son doux pelage brun la refis pleurer de plus belle. Soudain elle se leva, l'héritage de sa mère qui se développait petit à petit en elle lui permit de sentir le danger qui allait lui faire face. L'instinct de survie pris le dessus. Elle jeta un dernier regarde à sa mère. _Je t'aime maman !_ Elle s'enfuit par la porte de service en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer par le personnel, malgré ses tremblements et ses larmes.

Une fois dehors, elle vit le village dédié aux yuros en feu et des bruits de fusille se faisait entendre. Elle ne savait pas où aller, qui voir et elle avait froid.

C'était l'hiver et bien entendu l'air était glacial, de plus il y avait énormément de neige ce qui rendit les déplacements de la petite fille très difficile. Elle se dirigea donc comme elle put dans la forêt qui se trouvait à l'opposé du village. Elle avait les lèvres bleues du au froid qu'elle ressentait, elle sentait à peine ces mains et ces pieds n'en parlons pas, elle était pied nu. Soudain elle entendu des pas se rapprocher et très vite elle fut rattrapée par un homme qui essayait de lui tirer dessus. Elle essaya d'éviter les tirs comme elle put mais une balle se logea dans son bras, la faisant crier de douleurs et l'homme la plaqua au sol. La petite fille tremblait de peur, elle pria pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver mais rien ne se fit. Alors elle ferma les yeux, devant cet homme qui allait la transpercer de la lame qu'il venait de sortir.

Mais n'y croyant plus un homme de son espèce arriva, il arracha la carotide de ses crocs, l'homme tomba sur le côté noyé dans son propre sang. Elle vit un reptile la toiser de tout son long portant l'odeur de sa mère. Et d'un geste rapide lui planta dans son abdomen un objet à la lumière violette. Une douleur aiguë lui traversa dans tous ces membres. Si auparavant elle était sur le point de mourir de froid, là c'était de chaud. Puis tout commença à devenir noir autour d'elle et tout ce qu'elle entendit venant de cet homme fut : _Tu es la seule qui puisse sauver notre espèce._

Elle se réveilla d'un coup, elle avait terriblement mal. Son bras continuait de saigner, s'immaculant dans la neige et ce qu'elle avait reçu dans l'abdomen lui faisait terriblement souffrir.

Une feuille était sur son visage et quand elle la retira, c'était un cri d'effroi qui sorti de sa gorge. Sa main, était recouvert d'un pelage aussi noir que les ténèbres. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, seul des grognements bestiaux se faisaient entendre. Elle avait également des pattes de bêtes et elle prit peur. Elle savait que de par sa mère elle deviendrait comme ça mais personne ne lui avait expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire, comment revenir à son corps d'avant et bien plus encore. La seule chose qu'elle put faire pour arrêter les saignements de son bras était de lécher la blessure. La douleur s'atténua et elle essaya de se lever. Elle ne sentait plus l'odeur des maisons brûlées mais l'odeur du sang, de la mort, qui empestaient l'air pur de la forêt. Elle se mis à pleurer, ressentant la tristesse de la forêt et ses pleurs résonnèrent aux alentours. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se rendormit. Mais son sommeille fut des plus agités. Elle revoyait la scène, sa mère recevant une balle dans le crâne de la part de son père mais cette fois-ci au lieu de se faire propulser contre le mur, il la tua lui aussi lui tenant par la nuque lui coupant la respiration et... La mort.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

En regardant autour d'elle elle vit qu'elle n'était plus au même endroit, elle était dans une sorte de chambre dans un arbre. En se relevant elle fut rapidement remise allongée. Un collier avec un cadenas lié au bois du lit l'empêchait de de s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'une femme d'un certain âge entra. Elle affichait un air sévère et froid mais la jeune fille reconnu l'odeur des plantes, l'odeur d'un médecin. En revanche elle abandonna l'idée de s'enfuir, elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller de toute façon. Mais une chose avait changé en elle, malgré le fait qu'elle n'eut plus la douleur à l'abdomen elle n'entendit pas aussi bien qu'avant et elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus sa queue qui bougeait.

 **-Le cadenas que tu portes retiens ta vraie forme.**

La jeune fille la regarda portant une main au dit cadenas, on sentait de la magie. Mais cela l'horrifia car elle se sentait comme un animal, elle ne se sentait pas libre.

 **-Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que tu es ici. Je t'ai retrouvé non loin de là, une magie étrange se faisait ressentir. Es-tu consciente de ce que tu as en toi ?**

La jeune fille ne répondit rien alors la mage s'approcha baissa le drap blanc et mis son doigt sur son abdomen, il y avait une cicatrice d'environs quinze centimètres. Elle prit soudainement peur et sa respiration se fit saccagée. La mage remarqua bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en elle.

 **-Tu as une lacrima. Elle t'a donné la magie d'un chasseur de Dragon.**

Après un long moment la petite fille repris la parole.

 **-Pourquoi suis-je ici depuis 2 ans ? Pourquoi ce cadenas et... mes oreilles, ma queue où sont-elles ? Et c'est quoi une lacrima !**

Et elle se remit à pleurer et la mage, voyant tant d'innocence dans un si petit être, la rendit toute chose. Elle mit sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

 **-Je sais d'où tu viens jeune yuro... Comme tu l'as remarqué, leur tête était mise à prix pendant plus d'un an et je ne saurais te dire s'il y a des survivants hormis toi. Tu es la première que je vois.**

Elle fit une pause voir comment le prendrait la jeune fillette. Elle ne fit rien et regarda avec insistance la mage. Et elle poursuivit.

 **-Ce cadenas autour de ton coup. Je suis seule à pouvoir te l'enlever tant que tu n'as pas intégrée une guilde. Ta vrai nature utilise beaucoup d'énergie et de magie et pour l'instant elle est incontrôlable... Quant à tes attributs bestiaux en moins, ils seront en quelque sorte un sort. Quand tu te sentiras en danger tu pourras faire appellent à eux., ou bien lorsque tu en auras envie.**

Elle vit le mécontentement passé sur le visage de la jeune fille.

 **-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le contrôler ? Tous les autres comme moi y arrivent !**

 **-Hélas tu n'es pas entièrement yuro, cette transformation est beaucoup trop forte et inconnue pour toi.**

Elle acquiesça.

 **-Pour en revenir à ta lacrima. Celle-ci s'appelle la Lacrima de Dragon, elle te permet d'acquérir le pouvoir d'un chasseur de dragon. Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas spécialisée dans ce domaine et je ne pourrais pas t'aider à améliorer ton pouvoir. Mais maintenant que tu es réveillée je vais pouvoir t'envoyer vers un dragon qui a la même aura magique que ta lacrima. Il s'appelle Chelïo, c'est un dragon des éléments et plus précisément, végétaux. C'est désormais avec lui que tu seras jusqu'à ta majorité atteinte. Je te libère de ces chaînes alors vas mon enfant ! Une fois ton entraînement terminé rejoins moi, rejoins Polyussica.**

Dès lors, la femme fit disparaître les chaînes laissant la liberté de bouger à la jeune fillette. Elle lui indiqua l'endroit où résidait le dragon des éléments. Avant de partir elle serra Polyussica dans ses bras, la remerciant de s'être occupé d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Et elle partit, en direction de cette soi-disant « immense forêt » qui se trouvait derrière la montagne que l'on voyait au loin.

Cependant une question trottait dans la tête de Polyussica : Qu'elle était cette autre aura qu'y émanait de cette petite fillette ?


End file.
